


Can I Use Your Shower?

by KiwiFruit07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Apartment AU, Iwaizumi's POV, M/M, cuz i for some reason always write from his, i may write a part 2?, i think maybe bc i am also in love with oikawa, lol, prompts, they weren't childhood friends in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiFruit07/pseuds/KiwiFruit07
Summary: Prompt: “My water got shut off, can I please use your shower?”aka in which Iwaizumi is really, really gay for his weird neighbor





	Can I Use Your Shower?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in ages, so I decided to do a little prompt between my favorite volleyboys. I also feel kinda distant from the fandom lately, so here’s to me attempting to get back into haikyuu lmao

What he didn’t expect to hear at six o’clock in the morning was a frantic knock at his front door. He was an early riser anyway, and had just sat down at his small table with his cup of coffee. Iwaizumi had hoped that the knocking would cease after a few minutes of ignoring it, but after a more knocks at the door he realized it wasn’t going to. He sighed into his mug and got up with a groan. Whoever it was banging on his door so rudely was going to get a mouthful-

What he really didn’t expect to see at six o’clock in the morning was his neighbor from across the hall in nothing but a towel with an armful of clothes, soap dripping down his face. The neighbor guy’s eyes lit up in relief as soon as the door swung open, and Iwaizumi could do nothing but stare up at the man.

“Hi, I know this seems really weird, but could I please use your shower? My water just got shut off, and I have work in like two hours, and I was in the middle of washing my hair, and I know we don’t know each other very well at all, but I cannot be late to work and have to explain to my boss that it was because I forgot today was Thursday and not Wednesday so I didn’t pay my bill-” Towel Man started rambling almost as soon as he realized the door was open. Damn, he was already loud and it wasn’t even light out yet. Instead of replying, Iwaizumi opened the door wider and stood aside, motioning for him to come inside. Towel Man’s shoulders dropped and his eyes widened. “Oh, really? Thank you so much, I owe you! Is your bathroom this way? I assume the place is set up like mine…” He scurried down the hall and out of Iwaizumi’s sight.

“…Wait, the hell?” The events of what just happened the past two minutes suddenly sunk in when he heard the sound of the shower head being turned on. Not only was it approximately early o’clock in the morning, but he had just let someone he hardly knew into his apartment, half naked and soaked with soap. And at this point, his half-full mug was now room-temperature. He could always just nuke it in the microwave…

Iwaizumi stood in the entryway, still slightly confused. He looked around his apartment as the odd sound of the shower down the hall filled his head. He hadn’t lived with anyone since university, which by this point was quite a few years ago. He rarely had anyone over, too. His eyes fell onto the cluttered kitchen sink, full of used dishes. A short moment of panic hit him. He downed the lukewarm coffee, rinsed the mug, and quickly began to get to work washing and putting the dishes in their respective cabinets. He glanced at the time on his phone once he was done. Towel Man had been in the shower for ten minutes now, and he miraculously had finished the dishes before he finished showering.

How long did this guy take to shower, anyway?

Iwaizumi ran his hands through his hair before deciding to tackle the clothes that we scattered about the floor. He had at least three ties next to the lamp where he sat most of the time, and a pair of pants slung across the back of a chair, not to mention multiple pairs of socks and shoes. Iwaizumi hated how messy he got when work got stressful, but that week was particularly hard on him and it was hard to put effort into cleaning. He never thought a naked stranger would change that. He gathered the clothes in his arms and threw them all into his laundry hamper in the small bedroom. At that moment he heard the shower shut off and rustling in the bathroom from what he assumed was Towel Man getting dressed. The door of the bathroom slid open, and the overwhelming smell of strawberries drifted out. Towel Man was no longer Towel Man, but Dressed and…Overwhelmingly Handsome Man. He smiled at Iwaizumi as he passed by.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower…uh…?” Iwaizumi stared at him before swallowing and bringing himself to reply.

“Iwaizumi. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Iwaizumi! I’m Oikawa Tooru. I would stay and chat, but if I don’t start actually getting ready I’m going to be late. I’m already behind.” He started to walk off, but stopped right in the doorway and grinned over his shoulder. “You can use my shower if you ever need it, too.” And just like that, he ran out and closed the door behind him.

Iwaizumi stared at the door. And suddenly Dressed and Overwhelmingly Handsome Man had a name. Oikawa Tooru…Oikawa Tooru. He still couldn’t quite believe what had happened. One, a stranger had knocked on his door in the early hours of the morning and he had just…let him in. Two, said stranger was actually incredibly attractive up-close. Iwaizumi collapsed onto the futon and buried his face in his hands. If he was that attractive with wet hair and a white t-shirt on, he didn’t want to necessarily know what he looked like all ready and dressed.

About forty-five minutes later, just as Iwaizumi was getting ready to put on his shoes and leave for work, he heard another knock at his door. This time, more gentle and quieter than the one earlier this morning. His heart rate picked up. He rose from his seat and shuffled to the door and peeked out. Once again, Oikawa was standing there, this time fully dressed and standing with a toothbrush and toothpaste in his hand. Iwaizumi was absolutely correct in his earlier assumption; he was even more handsome like this. And he kind of hated it.

“Hey, remember how my water was cut off? I kind of realize I need water to brush my teeth, so could I-” Without hesitation, Iwaizumi once more cut him off by allowing him to come into his apartment. Oikawa practically bounced in, rushing into the bathroom once more. “You’re a blessing, Iwa-chan!” He shouted from the bathroom. Iwaizumi choked on air. Iwa-chan? That was new. Iwaizumi glanced down at his watch. He might be late, but it was honestly worth it at this point. Oikawa came bounding out of the bathroom and laughed loudly. What was so funny? Iwaizumi cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward.

“Sorry, it’s just…I owe you. I just come running in here and use your bathroom as if it’s mine. When do you get off work, Iwa-chan?”

“Uh, five.”

“Oh, cool! I get off at six, so if you want we could maybe go out for drinks, or something? I have to treat you somehow.” Holy shit. That phrase shouldn’t have been enough for Iwaizumi’s whole chest to constrict, but he couldn’t say no to this guy. In attempt to calm his nerves, Iwaizumi slid his hands into his pockets. He nodded slowly, trying not to look too eager.

“Sounds good with me. I could meet you out front of the building, or you could come up here.” As Oikawa was about to reply, he stopped him. “No, I’ll just meet you out in the hall. Make it easier for the both of us. 6:45 sound good?”

Oikawa winked, and it nearly sent Iwaizumi’s heart flying out of his chest. Was this guy serious? “Sounds good to me. See you tonight, Iwa-chan.” And with that, he slipped out of Iwaizumi’s apartment and into his own. Iwaizumi leaned against the wall to cool himself down. He couldn’t believe he was going out that night with someone who just that morning was a total stranger that simply lived across from him.

Well now he was definitely going to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this cute little bit of fluff!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @bokuoto for more Quality Content


End file.
